


The Pines Circus

by mochaangel



Series: Pines Circus [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, circus AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaangel/pseuds/mochaangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A travelling circus with dazzling performers, The Pines Circus truly lives up to its reputation of wonderment. However, Dipper and Mabel Pines wanted more than just to be the entertainment, they wanted to be entertained! Adventure and mystery was what they craved and that came true when their circus finally made it to a small town called Gravity Falls. It truly was everything the doctor ordered, and more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Opening Act

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU i made and a fic that goes with it. Its pretty self-indulgent but i hope that goes over well. I put alot of love into this AU actually and made sure the characters stayed in character. Dipper and Mabel may change as they go through development, but id never alter their core parts. 
> 
> Either way i hope you like it.

Somewhere, in the forest. Odd sounds could be heard from deep within the trees, echoing from the trunks of oaks and brushing past the needles of the pines. On closer inspection, a large tent can be seen from between all the expanses of nature. It was held high, the very top reaching past some of the trees that stood by it. However, the tent stood almost lopsided with frayed ropes and wires holding it up and the colours seemed faded, as if tired from decades of use.

 

However, the weary appearance of the tent did not stop people from entering it. In fact, there were such a large number of people running around and inside of it, the tent’s withered state was almost non-existent against the enthusiastic variety of life.

 

The sounds heard before became clear as they were un-muffled by the trees surrounding the tent and a mix of animals, people, food, and laughter – so much joy and happiness – could be heard. A small boy stared wide-eyed at the display, his jittering hands pushing away the bushes that stood between him and the exciting colours of the circus.

 

“Dad! DAD! It’s here, it is right here!” The boy screamed behind him not wanting to move back in fear that the tents, lights, and people would all disappear if he moved away.

 

“Alright, alright. I see it.” A man who had a slight resemblance to the boy calmly walked through the same bushes his son did. His brow slightly creased.

 

“Geez, when that flier said it was hard to find, _it was hard to find.”_ He stated with an irritated sigh still trying to remove the pine needles from his hair and clothes. He jumped a bit as he felt a small pressure on his back. Thinking it was another insect he was ready to swat it away, however it was only a woman with a serene and knowing expression on her face that plucked a pine needle from his back.

 

“Honey, if you don’t want to be here, the exit is the same way we entered.” She plucked another needle from her husband’s shirt and proceeded to rush to the boy who was still wide-eyed with wonder looking at the tent.

 

“Hey, I didn’t say that!” The man exclaimed defensively, except he kept a small smirk on his face. His wife seemed just like their son who was in a state of child-like glee.

 

“Mommy! There are tigers and leopards there! Can I go see them?” Now knowing he had his parents’ attention the boy began to let all his excitement out as he pointed and tugged toward the array of animals.

 

“No sweetie,” She picked up the boy as he began to pout. The woman giggled as she kissed his forehead and walked toward the large tent. “The animals will all still be here when we come back. If we don’t hurry we’ll miss _The Pines._ ” She finished, her son giving her a confused look.

 

“Oh, I think I’ve had enough of _pines.”_ The boy looked back at his father who was walking with them and picking out all the pine needles that still clung to his shirt.

 

“No!” His mother laughed and for a moment the boy thought his mother looked really young and he began to smile. His attention was then distracted by the opening of the tent where his eyes became glued to two radiant figures.

 

 “ _The Pines.”_ His mother repeated with a beaming look, and for some odd reason the boy thought he knew exactly what his mother was referring to.  

 

* * *

 

 

The dressing rooms inside the circus would be considered luxurious if not for the crusted sides and faded furniture. No one seemed to mind though, not the acrobat, not the animal tamer, not the dare-devil, and not the knife thrower. It was all normal to them to dress and interact in the bright yet aged room.

 

“Wendy, you were unstoppable out there!” A brown-haired woman exclaimed as she tackled and hugged an older woman who had just entered the room.

 

“Haha! Thanks Mabes, now you better get off before my sweat stains your leotard.” The woman noogied her younger counterpart and gently patted her head before slipping past her to change back into her less sweaty clothes.

 

“Aww c’mon _Wendes_! You can’t _not_ be impressed with yourself for pulling that off!” After her friend slipped away from her grasp, _Mabes_ or _Mabel_ as she liked to call herself as well, began to pout at the older woman’s chill attitude. “I mean you’ve been practicing that for _weeks!”_

“Yeah man, I know! I drank up all the glory from the crowd when I was up there. Didn’t you hear? _Wendy! The fearless and calm She-Devil of the North has struck again with her ice-shattering performance above the deep!”_  Wendy imitated a scraggly and loud voice as she slid behind a room separator to change. The girls both laughed.

 

“Yeah but it was just stupendous! I mean Dipper is outside squealing from how amazing that was!” Mabel explained to Wendy still trying to spread her enthusiasm. Wendy stopped however and stepped out from the separators to face her friend. She was now clothed in a tank-top and baggy jeans.

 

“Woah, woah, wait.” Wendy looked to Mabel confused as she began to tie up her hair in an attempt to get her sweaty neck some air. “Dipper’s outside? But you guys are on in less than thirty-minutes.” She explained to Mabel who had just processed Wendy’s sentence.

 

“Oh shoot!” Mabel looked back at the door where her twin brother went outside to try and compose himself. “It was a really good show Wendy but I got a brother to catch!” Mabel rushed out to try and haul Dipper into the dressing room again, she only prayed that he didn’t wander too far into the forest where his costume would become absolutely wrecked.

 

“Go be a show-stopper, _Shooting Star!_ “ Wendy yelled as Mabel rushed out.

 

Mabel’s only response was a fading: “Of course.” And a giggle.    

 

* * *

 

Dipper threw the knife straight into the trunk of the pine tree. He had hit the mark multiple times already but his arm did not grow tired.

 

The brown-haired youth was throwing a small dagger – nothing fancy, if he used his show-knives his great-uncle would kill him – that never missed its mark on the tree, and Dipper never had to walk to the tree to retrieve his knife either. He had simply tied a flexible wire around his wrist and to the handle of the dagger so he could just pull back on it and catch it, like a yo-yo. He was never worried about missing the target or the dagger recoiling back to stab him in the face; the boy made sure that every accident that were possible was simply not possible. And if you did not believe him, Dipper had binders of diagrams and equations on thick graph paper he would happily present to you. That was his trick, pure genius set up like a magic act.

 

Dipper sighed as he caught the small dagger in is hand again. He looked up to the stars and located the _Big Dipper._ As he traced the pattern in the sky with his eyes he also traced the same outline on his forehead. His birthmark was visible on his forehead as his hair was slicked back with hair clay, the _Big Dipper_ pattern above his brow matched the constellation in the sky perfectly. Dipper felt slightly relaxed as he took in the cool night air and the scenery around him, somehow the silence from nature made him feel better and he sighed once more to release any remaining tension.

 

It wasn’t that Dipper disliked the hustle and bustle of his circus, but as he grew older he found himself tired. Not from his practiced routines but from the excitement and brightness of his shows. The colours became frustrating to look at for too long and as he grew taller all the amazing sights had just become tiny and insignificant. Dipper wanted more. He didn’t know what exactly what _‘more’_ was but he felt a need to be something else than just a circus act.

 

Dipper then remembered his sister Mabel who just adored the circus and the glamour they always presented to the audience. He remembered his Grunkle Stan who – as cold as he acted – made him feel at home when his parents passed away and let him throw knives at things to cope from his grief. They were the Pines family and nothing would ever sever their roots.

 

 Dipper sighed again feeling conflicted.

 

All he wanted to do out here was to calm himself down from all his excitement after seeing Wendy pull off her latest stunt. The woman was in the circus longer than him and his sister, yet the twins had somehow pushed their way into the circus’ main acts while Wendy and Soos became their show-openers. Dipper could only feel a slight guilt about the situation but he also felt a slight envy to see that his older friends were just calm and proud about his success instead of bothered by it like he was. But mostly, Dipper was grateful for these wonderful people around him. Even if they were not related, Dipper would always see them as part of the Pines clan. Especially, if things with him and Wendy worked out like he planned.

 

Well nothing has actually _happened_ between him and the older woman per say, but Dipper had his _fool-proof_ plan and his guts so he knew things would progress nicely down the road of romance sooner or later. Speaking of his guts he felt a jittery all over again as he remembered Wendy’s performance, the dagger he was throwing shifted to the right one-millimetre from the initial target and Dipper tried to calm down. He thought of Wendy’s confident look as she waved to the crowd, the way the fire from her performance barely touched her hair, or how she looked directly at him and gave a thumbs up to indicate her success.

 

Dipper felt the butterflies in his stomach and a smile pull on his face. He then quickly had to shake it off.

 

One of the gimmicks that attracted people to their circus was the façade he and his sister had to put up to give the audience a sense of character in the twins. Mabel was the wild-card, always smiling and laughing like she was constantly distracted, when in reality Mabel was extremely skilled in her acrobatics and trained herself like a soldier.

 

 In contrast, Dipper had to be the cold twin, always straight faced and calculating the outcome of everything. While most of what Dipper and Mabel’s act were true to their actual selves he had to retain an indifferent look throughout the performances and it was hard when people seemed to love him and his sister so much. And as enthusiastic Mabel was, he could only grimace at how long Mabel had to smile like a maniac for. They were the best duo in the circus and had to act like it all throughout.     

 

After taking a nice long breath Dipper decided to give his dagger one last throw before he left back to the dressing room to prepare for his and Mabel’s show. It would hit the tree perfectly and Dipper was confident in his strike. – Why wouldn’t he be seeing as he had done it many times before? – He set up his form and listed all the variables in his head, how he could list and apply them all no one has ever been able to figure out. And with a swift flourish from his arm Dipper Pines, the esteemed knife thrower of the Pines Circus missed.

 

“What the-!” Dipper exclaimed as he felt the wire tug on his arm tighter than it should have been when his dagger completely missed the tree. But Dipper calculated everything! The wind, the gravity, the force he exerted from his arm, the mass of the wire and dagger. The throw should have been _perfect_.

 

“Bro-Bro!” A female voice intruded his inner turmoil.

 

“Mabel?” He glanced back to see his twin running like a hurricane toward him.

 

“Dipper, c’mon we’re up in almost fifteen minutes.” Mabel quickly explained. She had finally found her brother behind the animal pen of the “ _The Driving Bear_ ” and she quickly sprinted up to him. She looked over her twin once and saw that he looked a little antsy.

 

“Are you okay? Were you able to calm down?” Mabel continued a little worried, her brother did have a record for tiring himself out when he was concentrated on something.

 

Dipper shook his head and breathed in a cool breath.

 

 “Yeah.” He finally said and pulled the dagger’s wire and caught it like a pro. He observed the metal weapon once more and found there was nothing unusual about it. The force of the wind probably changed when he threw the knife, that’s why. Dipper always did have a habit of focusing too hard on something that other instantaneous variables became blurred to his senses.

 

He looked to his sister and nodded then he ran to the dressing room to prepare. Mabel only lingered a bit feeling strange as she looked where his brother had been throwing his dagger. Her more wild instincts feeling a slight presence in the dark and her more _Mabel_ instincts were curious as to what could get her brother to be so antsy. She however dismissed it as irrational paranoia and turned to catch up to her twin.

 

She had a show to do.

 

“Don’t hog any of the glitter when we get there, Dipper!” She yelled to her counterpart as she caught up to him.

 

“Like I’d touch that stuff. – _Pft.”_ Dipper scoffed as he and his sister laughed with each other going to the dressing room.

 

However, what they never noticed was a figure releasing a short sigh of relief from within the forest. He stood a few feet behind the tree that Dipper was throwing his dagger at and chuckled. He calmly walked passed the forest to enter the clearing where the circus began and walked to the entrance of the tent, a show ticket and a powerful magnet in hand and a cane in the other.

 

“Well aren’t _Pine Tree_ and _Shooting Star_ just _interesting.”_ He said to himself as he thought of the expert throws of the boy and the athleticism and instinct of the girl. Surely it was worth keeping an _eye_ on them.


	2. How Incriminating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still updating, do not worry!

“Ladies, gentlemen, ambiguous characters from beyond the deep, _Julio!_ No I see you there, don’t you run away, that’s right! I’ll get to _you_ after the show!” A disgruntled old man finished his threat and then turned back to the entire audience. The stands were packed, everyone ignored the ringmaster’s obvious hatred to whoever _Julio_ was, except Julio who was sitting awkwardly in his seat nervously eating his popcorn. The audience was only watchful for the two figures they knew would surely make the circus worth their time. The ringmaster knew this as it happens every time they finish a show yet it did not stop him from boasting while he had the stage.

 

“I, your humble and very handsome host, Stanford Pines, take this opportunity to tell you that this show is almost over. So for my circus’ final and most costly event – that’s right, you have to pay extra when you exit!” Stan cleared his throat from his last minute announcement to the audience. “So, for an event that none of you small-town citizens has ever had the pleasure to witness, I, Stanford Pines,” he threw in his name for extra measure to make sure these people knew who they were giving credit to “am proud to present my great niece and nephew, the _Shooting Star_ and the, recently renamed, _Pine Tree!”_

The crowd’s cheering scared away all the natural wild-life from the area within a kilometre away. The spotlights turned pink and blue and found their way to two youths on the stage. Shooting Star was on the balcony where the trapeze was and she waved a glittering veil to the crowd. She smiled to the audience with teeth that shined like the star she was. Her costume glittered in the spotlight looking like she was wearing a pink galaxy on her body. The woman looked to her brother where he looked like he was wearing a blue galaxy, he too was waving to the crowd showing off his pine tree-shaped knives in which he got his new stage name. One hand was behind his back and, to the audience who could only see his straight faced expression, made him look like a sophisticated young man. But to the Shooting Star, she only saw the hand that was counting down to the exact time for when they would begin.

 

Once the Pine Tree made a fist with the hand behind his back the Shooting Star leaped from her place and the veil glittered behind her. She began to perform tricks as she swung from the trapeze, flipping and spinning as the veil followed her erratic yet graceful movements. Knives were thrown into the veil, some blades even nearing the girl on the trapeze. The audience was gasping as they thought for sure one knife would strike her, but it never came. Once the Pine Tree stopped throwing knives the Shooting Star jumped off the trapeze to what the audience thought would be a painful trip to the solid ground. However, she only plunged herself into a well-hidden water tank that was present for the previous trick with the She-Dare-Devil and some of the audience felt stupid for forgetting that prop, even if it was hidden in the shadows. This only proved that the Pine Twins were just that dazzling.

 

As the Shooting Star began to swim in the clear water the spotlights concentrated on her. It was a good thing the tank was transparent as the audience got to see that not only was the girl acrobatic in the air but her swimming made it look like she was a mermaid. The cape-like cloth that was a part of her costume draped from her waist and added a wispy essence to her swimming. The audience then noticed that the separate glittering veil she held from the beginning of the show was being spread throughout the water. The cuts that the Pine Tree made into it were shown. Only, they did not look like cuts, but beautiful and neat _Times New Roman_ writing that spelt:

 

_The Pines_

The crowd went ecstatic. And as the twins gave each other proud nods, they knew the show was only just beginning.

 

* * *

 

 

“The crowd loved it!” Mabel cheered as she skipped into the dressing room, she was wet from her sweat and all the times she had to dive into the tank of water that was in the middle of the stage. “The crowd loved _us!”_ She emphasized her final phrase.

 

“Ha ha, jeez. Was it just me or did that crowd seem livelier than usual?” Dipper asked while panting, his body tired from all the attention and lights. He followed his sister into the room and dug out a large towel from one of the package bins they kept and threw it at her since she was dripping water all over the floor. He also got one for himself as perspiration was his problem.

 

“Well that’s what we get for heading into the small towns.” The twins looked toward Wendy who was lounging on the worn-out loveseat that they kept in the room. It was the only comfortable seat they had, aside from their Grunkle Stan’s own easy chair, but they would be hung above the seat as trophies before they would even attempt to take it away from their Grunkle’s own use. The only other seats they used were stools when the couch was taken. That, however, did not stop Wendy from taking up the whole seat for herself, quite the opposite as she lay down with her head and feet taking up the spaces between the two armrests. She was carving at a piece of wood with her Swiss army knife and only looked up to see Dipper and Mabel walk in.

 

“These people eat up this kind of act, it’s like the most exciting thing to ever happen in their mediocre lives.” Wendy continued still concentrating on her carving.

 

“Wow Wendy, you know a lot about these kind of towns.” Mabel said in wonderment as she finished drying herself off. She then quickly picked up some dry clothes, a plain skirt, shirt, undies, and then a bedazzled sweater, and hurried off behind the room separator to change.

 

“Yeah, how _do_ you know about all these gullible country folks?” Dipper joked as he was also getting behind another separator to change. He thought to the people who could easily buy into their great-uncle’s words of flattery only to have their wallets cleaned out and their hands filled with cheap souvenirs. It wasn’t just a coincidence of having a couple of dumb people here either, Dipper’s seen it happen throughout the entire week he was here.

 

“‘Cause I am ‘gullible country folk’. _Boosh!”_ Wendy flung the wet towel that Dipper tossed into the laundry bin beside her into the separator that had Dipper in it. His silhouette shrieked as the towel was cold on his bare skin.   

 

However, Dipper ignored the towel and began to stutter.

 

“O-oh, I’m sorry Wendy I didn’t know-”

 

Dipper did not finish as Wendy hushed him up.

 

“Nah dude, it’s fine. I don’t deny it. Especially with the crowd eating up whatever merchandise your uncle is sellin’ out there.” Wendy pointed toward the door where Stan could be heard advertising for all the circus-based memorabilia that could be bought at the tent. “Besides, why did you think I wanted to get out of my one horse town?” Wendy finished as she put the last few touches on whatever she was carving.

 

“Hey, speaking of towns. Do you guys know where we’re headed next?” Wendy began to ask.

 

“Well we are heading up north… I’ll go check with Soos he probably knows.” Dipper tugged his white shirt passed his torso as he walked out of his separator and headed toward the door. However it suddenly opened to reveal a large, gopher-looking man.

 

“Hey hambones!” Soos greeted the crowd in the dressing room.

 

“Soos! How are my little furry friends doing tonight?” Mabel launched herself from the separator to get in Soos’ field of vision.

 

“The people love ‘em, especially the chinchillas that you brought along. The kids went crazy over them.” Soos answered Mabel as he placed his hat on the coat rack. His outfit was dusty and had hay and dirt on it, but Soos did not seem to mind as he sat on the floor beside the loveseat Wendy was occupying, his back resting on the side of the couch.

 

“Ha ha, of course. Children love all cute and fuzzy animals!” Mabel finished dressing up and flopped onto the loveseat ignoring that Wendy had completely taken it over. Instead she just sat on the older woman’s legs letting her head rest on the back of the seat.

 

“Hey Soos,” Dipper started. He walked to a wooden stool beside the sofa and just sat on it. Dipper was not comfortable with imitating his sister’s actions especially since he was just as tall as Wendy and would surely crush her, he thought at least.

 

“Yeah man?” Soos reached for a can of Pitt Cola from a case under the sofa and opened it up happily gulping down its contents.

 

“Do you know where we’re going after this town?”

 

“You mean Wendy hasn’t told you?” Soos looked to Wendy slightly disbelieving.

 

“Hey man, I don’t know where we’re going this time.” She closed her Swiss knife and pushed it back in her pocket then raised her hands in innocence. “I mean I might’ve, but I’ve learned to kinda block out Stan’s voice when he just rambles on and on…” Wendy made a gesture with her hand of a mouth that is constantly talking.

 

Soos just shrugged and went back to answer Dipper. “We’re going to me and Wendy’s home town, _Gravity Falls.”_

_“_ Whaaat! No way, this is great!” Wendy excitedly bounced out of her usual cool demeanor and as she sat up she almost tossed Mabel out from the couch. The twins looked confused as Wendy never broke her chill attitude, and she had been previously stating her disdain for her old town too.

 

“I thought you didn’t like your town, Wendy?” Mabel asked, her eyes shone with a curious gleam.

 

“Nah dudes. Gravity Falls is boring when you _live_ there. You guys on the other hand,” Wendy pointed toward the two teens and her grin grew more excited “are _visiting_. And lemme tell you, once you visit ol’ Gravity Falls you’ll never look at the world the same.”

 

Mabel and Dipper looked even more confused. How could a place be better to visit than to live in if it is so exciting? Dipper broke the ice and asked:

 

 “How is that even possible?”

 

Wendy just smirked and leaned into her seat on the couch once more.

 

“Well let me tell you a tale kiddos. Gravity Falls has all these freaky stuff happening to it all the time. Monsters, magic, real creepy crawlies everywhere.” Wendy began to explain as she saw the twins’ interests becoming peaked. “Well, when you live there all that weirdness starts to become normal. I mean I never got to see too much, and all the sounds were just really familiar to me in general. And also not to mention the general freakiness of the townspeople…” Wendy trailed off but caught herself.

 

“Okay well, with both of your foreign ears, eyes, and other important senses-”

 

“Taste!” Mabel yelled as she began to eat some of her candy stash from the pockets in her sweater.

 

“Haha, yeah.” Wendy replied coolly. “Well, maybe you guys can unravel all these secrets haunting this town.” Mabel and Dipper looked at each other excitedly, hoping for adventure in the new town.

 

“Yo dude, don’t forget to tell them about the Mysterious Cabin Deep in the Woods.” Soos interrupted them as he looked up from his beverage.

 

“The wha-?” Dipper cocked his head to the side looking to the older man.

 

“Okay, it’s kinda like legend but there’s this rumour that a mad science-y- guy lives in a wrecked cabin deep in the woods of Gravity Falls” Soos waved one of his hands to give a spooky gesture to the twin.

 

“My cousin Reggie once went in on a dare when we were kids and, oh boy, once he came back out he was like, talking about all these end-times, apocalyptic stuff. And then he started screaming like he saw a monster or something. It’s pretty freaky, man.” Soos finished, drinking his Pitt Cola once more.

 

“Woah… Dipper, you know what this means don’t you?” Mabel asked her twin with a knowing look.

 

“It means… We’re going into the Mysterious Cabin Deep in the Woods?” Dipper guessed although he had the same knowing look his sister had.

 

“Oh you know it, brother!” Mabel raised her hand to high five Dipper, which the boy gladly returned. But as soon as they clapped a dark shadow loomed into the room.

 

“Oh no you don’t.” Stanford Pines held himself tall in front of his employees. “The only reason we are going into that two-bit town are the tourists, the dumb townsfolks, and the rich aristocrats. No _‘Epic Adventure into the Unknown’_.” Stan growled as he began to count the wads of cash he had stored in his hat.

 

“But Grunkle Stan!” Mabel and Dipper began to whine.

 

“Besides, Wendy and Soos’ family need to check on them every once in a while or else I’d be getting lawsuits every year.” Stan interrupted his great nephew and niece pushing past them to a trunk under some covers. “Which reminds me, who would like to help their great-uncle Stan bury these absolutely useless documents somewhere far off into the forest. Or like, some guy’s back yard?”

 

The young adults just stared at Stan while he continued to dig up some shovels from the heap of clutter he was in front of. However, Mabel put on a devious smirk and raised her hand enthusiastically.

 

“Oh! Me and Dip-dop will do it!” Mabel hooked her brother’s neck in an arm-hold pulling closer to him in an overly-friendly manner. As Dipper began his protests Stan narrowed his eyes.

 

“You’re up to something, kid. I can see it in your eyes.”

 

“Would you rather break your old man back digging up dirt from the surely hard-soiled forest?” Mabel responded innocently.

 

“Hey! I’ll have you know I can still function 110% better than you ki-” Stan did not finish that sentence as his hip began ache and he let out a howl of pain. The old man realized he needed a nice long nap on his easy-chair. Glaring back at his sugar-tongued niece he threw two shovels at his relatives and limped off to take a long nap.

 

“What the heck, Mabel? I don’t wanna bury Stan’s illegal papers in the woods!” Dipper began but Mabel was already pushing the trunk out of the dressing room and out into the forest. Being the kind brother he is, Dipper could not resist the urge to assist her sister in the heavy lifting. Mabel began to breathe better as the load was not straining her too much.

 

“Oh we’re not gonna just _bury_ these documents.” Mabel gave a sly look to her brother who just gave a confused look in response.

 

“Grunkle Stan is gonna kill us if we don’t get rid of these things you know.” Dipper stated plainly, his factual side not getting the hints Mabel was giving him.

 

“Look Dipper, if these documents are so important to get rid of, Grunkle Stan must have something he doesn't want us to find in here. Right?” She began to just shove her idea to her brother plainly as he seemed to get it this time.

 

“Are talking about _blackmail?”_ Dipper asked now returning the sly look Mabel had given him before. She just nodded and began to explain.

 

“If Stan doesn’t want us to go into the forest, he also probably doesn’t want anyone to see some of his more sensitive records either.”

 

“Wait. If we start showing off Stan’s illegal record, won’t that gain a little more attention toward like the cops and stuff?” Dipper was on board with the plan but at times like this, he also needed to be rational with his sister’s wacky schemes.

 

“ _Psshh”_ Mabel huffed. “We can bury that stuff, but I’ve seen Stan put way more than just his documented felonies in here! There are tons of embarrassing photos and other junk Grunkle Stan seems content in keeping underground.”

 

Dipper smirked once more and decided to go on board with Mabel’s plan. It might not give them total freedom in Gravity Falls seeing as their great-uncle is as stubborn as a mule, but it was good leverage to loosen up his rules.

 

“Alright, I’m in.” Dipper declared. They had finally stopped walking when they were far off from their tent. It was dark but they had flashlights and… Mabel’s sweater?

 

“Mabel? Is your sweater…glowing?” Dipper asked in befuddlement and confusion.

 

“Not only that bro-bro.” Mabel clicked a jewel on her sweater and LED lights sprang open illuminating the surrounding forest in a dazzling white light.

 

“Ha ha. Okay, that’s overkill but okay.” Dipper rubbed his eyes as he began to kneel in front of the trunk and found himself in front of a large padlock.

 

“Seriously?” Dipper huffed in a sarcastic tone grabbing a small knife he kept in his back pocket. He took it out of its holster and began fiddling with the lock, it only took a few movements before the lock opened. Mabel clapped her hands as Dipper skillfully placed the knife back into the holster, then his pocket. He opened the trunk slowly turning it a bit so the wind would not blow any papers away.

 

There were manila folders and some loose papers with red stamps on them. Dipper ignored them and began to look for less criminally offensive papers. As Mabel wanted to get a closer look she stepped forward and something gleamed in Dipper’s eye.

 

 He dug out a leather bound book, the pages were aged and the cover had a gold-plated symbol of a hand on it. Except, the hand had six fingers and the number 3 was painted delicately on the gold, the black paint was chipping.

 

Intrigued, Dipper flipped through the book trying to get a better look at it by leaning closer to his sister’s fire-hazard of a sweater. Mabel, on the other hand finally found what they were looking for and snagged humiliating photos of Stan when he was drunk in Los Angeles and did some, pretty graphic things. Mabel gagged at some of the photos and took a small manila envelope from the trunk, emptied it of its contents, then placed the photos inside the packet. She tucked it in her sweater and closed the trunk, making sure to re-lock the padlock. She looked to Dipper triumphantly.

 

“Well that takes care of that.” Mabel nudged Dipper who was not listening to her.

 

 “Uhm… Dipper?” Mabel had to stretch far up as her brother was now standing and muttering to himself, which could only mean he was reading. She tapped his shoulder but did not get a response. Then, for the more drastic approach, Mabel grabbed her brother’s shoulders and flung herself into a handstand above Dipper’s head, knowing her hair covered Dipper’s eyes from whatever he was reading.

 

“Yeph Maberh?” Dipper responded trying not to get his sister’s hair in his mouth. Mabel flipped off and Dipper turned to facer her.

 

“What’cha reading Dips, we got the photos, now we have to bury this thing before Stan gets too suspicious.” Mabel gestured to the trunk that was still not buried.

 

“Sorry Mabel, but look!” Dipper brought the book to her sister’s line of vision and she read.

 

“These are a whole lotta words I don’t know Dipper, why not give me the summary instead?” She offered still pondering what _multidimensionally bipedal_ meant. Was that a thing?

 

“Oh, okay.” Dipper dismissed it and began to talk enthusiastically.

 

“This book is describing the paranormal activities in _Gravity Falls!_ All the creatures Wendy talked about and like what they are and what they do! Mabel this is a complete guide to Gravity Falls’ weirdness at the tip of our fingertips!”

 

“Woah woah, are you saying that we have a whole book for our trip to Gravity Falls with us right now?”

 

“Yes!” Dipper exclaimed excitedly.

 

“This is that weird destiny thing isn’t it?” Mabel asked.

 

“I don’t know, but with this book, we’ll be able to solve the mysteries of Gravity Falls”

 

“And you’d impress Wendy too.” Mabel nudged.

 

“Ha- whaaaat…?” Dipper now looked flushed as he held the book closer and avoided eye contact with his sister. “You don’t think that’ll actually happen?”

 

“C’mon dude, you saw how happy the weirdness of Gravity Falls made her, think of how happy she would be if we solved them!” Mabel explained, happy for her brother’s crush.

 

“Ye-yeah, I mean why not!” Dipper straightened up as he found himself a little more grounded than usual. “Oh man, we should dig this chest in the ground soon.” The twin stated as he finally let reality settle in his brain.

 

“Let’s start digging!” Mabel handed her brother a shovel and as Dipper placed the book into his jacket pocket they began to dig.

 

* * *

 

 

Dipper and Mabel made it back to the circus, the photos and the book safely in their grasps. Dipper decided to head into bed while Mabel wanted to check out the chinchillas in their pens, she loved the little things. However, her usual happy skip became a curious sneaking as she saw a man near one of the main tents. Less alarmed that someone was here after hours and more amused that he was wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night she decided to quietly approach him.

 

It seemed the man was eavesdropping on something her Grunkle Stan was telling Wendy and Soos as they were cleaning up the show. Mabel almost panicked thinking maybe he was a government official and he was here to arrest Stan, but when her great-uncle made a corny reference to one of his many felonies the eavesdropper chuckled. Not one to think a cop would laugh at that type of humour, Mabel took her chances.

 

“His jokes get worse.” She tested and the man swiftly turned his head. It looked like he was ready to attack Mabel, she wasn’t scared though. Her reflexes were much too quick for his constricted movements. How did one even move in such a layered trench coat?

 

All Mabel did was stare, so did the stranger.  Past the darkness of the outdoors, the light from the tent was able to outline the man. He looked a little older than Mabel, maybe by three years for the most. He had sandy blonde hair that was swept back with mousse or gel, maybe both. One part of his bangs was let out, Mabel thought this was for style and mentally approved. He was also wearing sunglasses and Mabel began to think.

 

“You know people who wear sunglasses at night are either creeps or douchebags.” Mabel watched as the man’s brow began to crease, if it was in confusion or annoyance, the shades prevented her that knowledge. “Do you want to tell me which one you are, or would you like me to guess?”

 

“Listen toots, you are messing with things you do not know about. Go back to your parents and mooch off their cash or something, whatever you teenagers do now.” The man’s voice was surprisingly high for his intimidating stature and Mabel could only giggle.

 

“Hey! Who’s out there? I’m warning you, I’ve got ten loaded guns _and_ a ladder!” Stan yelled, stomping toward the opening in the tent. The stranger cursed and prepared to bolt away when Mabel stepped forward.

 

“It’s only me Grunkle Stan, Dipper and I finished burying your paper work.” Mabel peaked her head through the tent and smiled in all her innocent glory ignoring the man beside her.

 

_Shit! This was Shooting Star! I didn’t recognize her without her costume._

The stranger thought in realization as he now looked at Mabel, speaking as if she did not find an intruder on her property. He also began to doubt the functionality of his Aviators this time of night.

 

“Well come in here and help! This circus ain’t coming down by itself!” Stan called to his great niece without a doubt in her façade.

 

“Okay!” She yelled back and stuck her head out to give the stranger a sweet look. “You mentioned my dead parents, that’s a big leap toward Douchebag Town, hope you like it there.” She stuck her tongue out then ran toward her uncle to help with the disassembly of the stands.

 

 _Welp!_ This was not how Bill wanted to introduce himself to the Pines family but he supposed he couldn’t help it. Heck, he was about to knock the Pines girl out before he stopped himself in time. An unconscious girl in a circus deep in the woods would cause unwanted suspicion around the area. And he would not be able to pin it on the Pines Circus either since the girl _was_ a Pines.

 

 The man began to walk away from the tent but chanced a peek to see what was happening. His eyes widened a bit as he saw the _Shooting Star_ tumble and flip collecting the décor of the tent walls faster than anything he could imagine. He thought back a bit and realized that her confident stance when she saw him was not due to her ditzy disposition but from the fact that she _knew_ he could not hit her.

 

 _Oh shit. I might’ve I introduced myself to the wrong Pines._ He thought, attempting to bring these new factors into play.

 

However, Mabel Pines did not rat him out like he thought she would, does that mean she was a better Pines then he thought?

 

Bill Cipher thought about this before he continued to walk away from the tent. This trip was getting just a bit more interesting.


	3. You Couldn't A-Ford It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here you go!

In hindsight Mabel really should have been more wary of strangers.

 

But if Mabel was being honest with herself - and trust her she nearly always was - this type of stuff happened often in the circus. Fans become a little too _curious_ on what happens between the lights and _bezazzlement_ of their shows and try to sneak in after hours. It had gotten worse since Dipper and Mabel became teenagers, the twins’ fan base seemed borderline obsessive really. Once, a fan had even made it past border security when they had finished touring Canada, boy was that hard to explain to the authorities.

 

This was also why Mabel was barely surprised to find a man peeking into one of their circus tents last night. However, something did feel odd about the scene. Fans would be interested in their rehearsals not their clean-up and usually people would recognize her face if they were determined enough to stay after hours. The man did not seem to know who Mabel was and had even insulted her.

 

 Also in hindsight, Mabel probably should have been more suspicious than curious when she met the strange man sneaking around their circus. But paranoia really was not her way of living; that was more Dipper’s thing!  

 

When Mabel finished helping Stan pack up the tent she was disappointed to know the stranger was gone. Of course, it was understandable seeing as he was on the premises with no permission and was caught in the process. But Mabel thought he was at least funny, so she hoped to find him again. However, there was no trace of him when she did laps around the clearing and she ended up way more exhausted than after a usual show.

 

She slept late and was knocked out throughout all of the morning of the next day. She woke up to the familiar rumbling of the road. Mabel was in the RV on the bottom bunk of the bed set. She felt sweaty and realised she was wearing her clothes from yesterday, excluding her sweater, and made a face of disgust.

 

“That’s what you get for sleeping so late Mabel.” She heard Dipper’s voice and turned to see he was sitting on the booth-table across from her playing cards with Wendy.

 

“And apparently sprinting around the circus like _a bajillion_ times.” Wendy added, putting a card down on the table. Mabel saw they were playing _Uno._ “What was that all about anyway? I mean dude, I know you eat a lot of sweets but you’re pretty ripped, man.”

 

“Oh no I wasn’t exercising. I was looking for a stranger who was on the grounds.” Mabel explained bluntly.

 

“What! You saw someone on our property!” Dipper looked toward the window and tried to see if there was anyone attached to the side of it. He did not want a repeat of the dreaded _Toronto Incident_.

“Relax, bro-bro. I checked everywhere during my night-sprint, if he was here I would know.” Mabel pointed to herself confidently as she stood up from her bunk and joined Dipper on his side of the booth-seat. “Besides, he didn’t really act like a fan.” Mabel scrunched her nose thinking of her encounter.

 

“Did he look like a cop?” Dipper asked, not convinced by his sister’s declaration.

 

“Nope. Kinda the opposite actually.”

 

“A criminal?” Wendy asked, curiously looking up from her cards. Mabel shrugged and made a gesture with her hand flipping back and forth.

 

“Kinda…”

 

 _“Mabel.”_ Dipper suddenly reprimanded his sister.

 

“Dipper, c’mon. What does a criminal want with our circus anyway?” Mabel stated, waving off her brother’s scolding look.

 

“I don’t know, money, power, _revenge!”_ Dipper began listing reasons to be worried while Mabel just rolled her eyes.

 

“Stan would murder someone that even wanted a cent from him.” Mabel interrupted her brother and began her own list. “What kind of power can someone gain from a roadside circus? And why exactly would he have something against _us?”_ Mabel sighed and looked at her brother again, she was surprised to see he had small bags under his eyes, she thought _she_ was the one who slept late.

 

“Dipper, are you okay? You seem more paranoid than usual?” Mabel switched her tone from annoyed to worried and Dipper had to look away as to not feel so embarrassed.

 

“Uh… Mabel. We probably need to talk.” Dipper shifted his eyes and landed on Wendy. He tried to awkwardly ask something but it seemed the red-head could read Dipper’s mind.

 

“No prob, man.” Wendy pulled out some headphones from her bag and plugged it into her music player where loud music could be heard muffled from the speakers. Wendy gave the siblings a thumbs up as she closed her eyes and rocked her head to the song. Dipper inwardly thanked her and turned back to Mabel, pulling the book they found yesterday from his own bag.

 

 “Mabel, I read through the entire book last night.” Dipper admitted and started to look excited. “And I realized this book isn’t just some detailed _guide._ It’s a journal, Mabel.” He shoved the book up to Mabel’s face while she just looked surprised by the action. There was a pause of contemplation until Mabel interrupted it.

 

“So… that means, _what_ exactly?” She asked trying to decipher the ecstatic look from her brother. She was glad Dipper found something exciting about all this but usually they both shared that excitement in at least a similar way.

 

“It means someone wrote this journal, Mabel. That there is someone out there who experienced these anomalies and has recorded them into _this_ book!” Dipper exclaimed. “They could still be out there even, writing more of these. Going on adventures and solving mysteries.” Dipper looked awestruck at his realization.

 

“And look.” Dipper showed Mabel the front of the journal and pointed to the number _3_ on the golden-plated hand. “The three means there are two other books like this one out there, who knows what they have inside, Mabel. It could be a whole new world for us.” Dipper finished and expectantly looked to Mabel while she was trying to contemplate her brother’s explanation.

 

Mabel smiled a little. She may not have all of Dipper’s enthusiasm on the subject but Mabel never denied adventure, no matter what it was.

 

“Dipper,” Mabel began as her smile continued to grow on her face. “ _Gravity Falls_ better prepare for the _Pine Twins_ , ‘cause that town does not know how prepared we are for _it!”_ She raised her arm up and Dipper gave her a high-five. 

 

“Oh, by the way Dipper, do you have the pictures?” Mabel asked as she knew she kept them in her sweater but that was obviously gone. Dipper looked confused for a second but caught himself, he opened the journal to the back cover to reveal a pocket holding the manila envelope Mabel put the incriminating photos of her uncle in. “Handy!” Mabel added simply.

 

“Oh, and my sweater!”

 

“Back with all your other sweaters.” Dipper answered and leaned back into his seat. “Don’t worry Mabel, everything is going according to pl–” Dipper didn’t finish that sentence as he was jerked forward.

 

“We’re here dudes! Kind of.” Soos called from the driver’s seat and the twins looked out the window. Another set of trucks were blocking their path, bedazzled trucks. Dipper and Mabel had to gawk at what was written out on them too.

 

 _Freak show Circus! One of a kind in Gravity Falls!_   

 

“There’s another circus here?” Mabel wondered aloud.

 

“Ugh.” The twins turned their head to see Wendy looking through the window too. “It’s Gideon’s freak show again.”

 

“Gideon?” Dipper turned to the red-head seeing her distaste at saying that name. “Who’s Gideon?”

 

“He’s the guy who stars and runs that other circus over there. Like, he doesn’t even travel around, Gideon just does shows in different places in the town.” Wendy explained, pulling down the shade and covering the window, the lights were getting to her. “He’s just a twerp too, loved to boss other people around when I was still living here. Some people bought it and did stuff for him and other people had to deal with his temper tantrums.”

 

“Aww, he’s like a baby!” Mabel exclaimed, staying optimistic. Wendy scoffed.

 

“He is a baby.” Wendy mumbled and went back to listening to her music, trying to ignore the sparkles that were coming through the shade of the window.

 

The twins were about to further prod at the bitterness Wendy obviously showed toward the other circus when a familiar scraggly voice boomed through the window. The twins swore they felt the RV shake too.

“GLEEFUL!” The twins’ Grunkle Stan called as he was walking toward the flashy automotive. “GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE GLEEFUL SO I CAN KICK IT OFF OF THIS ROAD!”

 

Stan seemed to share the same bitter resolve as Wendy as he yelled with rage to one of the trucks’ doors. A large man in a straw hat and vacation shirt stepped out of one of the trucks and Mabel and Dipper could only describe his expression as _gleeful._

“Why Stanford Pines, it has been too long, _too long_ I say since you and your merry troupe have visited Gravity Falls. Welcome back!” The man’s voice was equally as gleeful as his whole presence and Mabel and Dipper could see why their Grunkle Stan seemed to detest the man.

 

“Can it, Bud. Your fashion show on wheels is blocking the road.” Stan growled to the man.

 

“Well I am sincerely sorry for that, really I am. But there is nothing I can do to help you.”

 

“Whatcha say you overgrown-“

 

“Now Stanford c-calm down, please, it’s uncivilized.” Stan was about to wallop Bud in the jaw if not for the height difference Bud gave him, he was able to hold Stan’s arm while being at a good distance not to get hit. “We have a permit, see.”

 

Bud dug into his shirt pocket where he unraveled an official looking document that Stan could only grumble at.

 

“We have a show going on right now so it’d be very inconvenient to move, I hope you understand. We’ll be able to move around sun-down if you’d like?” Bud attempted to reason but Grunkle Stan just shoved him off and moved toward the RV where his circus crew was in.

 

“Change of plans. We’re entering a few miles east from here so get comfy, cause it’s a couple hours till we can get off.” Stan announced barely looking at his crew.

 

“But Grunkle Stan, we can just run through there, right? The town doesn’t look too far and I’m pretty sure I’ve ran longer distances than that.” Mabel protested, feeling fidgety as she had just witnessed so many exciting things in such a short amount time. She also felt disgusting as she hasn’t showered all day due to her oversleeping, a nice long run in the fresh air was just what she needed to make this day feel like a _new_ day to her.

 

“Yeah, Mabel and I could be in the town in no time flat if we just sprinted through there.” Dipper assisted his twin, he was just so close to Gravity Falls that he needed to witness everything in his book as soon as possible.

 

“No buts! You go through Gideon’s freak show you’re disowned!” Stan spat back, attempting to end the conversation. Unfortunately the stubborn twins would not back down.

 

“C’mon!” Mabel drawled out going for her puppy/kitten eyes to help persuade her great uncle in their favour. “It doesn’t look so bad, Grunkle Stan.”

 

“Absolutely not!”

 

“Fine, if you don’t want us to go through there, we just won’t go to Gideon’s show.” Dipper quickly interjected, he knew how hard-headed the infamous Stan Pines was, but that was not going to stop him from the adventure of a lifetime.

 

“This is not a debatable argument!”  

 

“All arguments are debatable!” Mabel added easily.

 

“Well not _this one!”_ Stan’s look was one of absolute authority and the twins had to pause.

 

“Why don’t you like these Gleeful guys, Stan?” Dipper broke the silence, curiously looking at his uncle. He had never snapped so intensely before. Stan, in turn, tried to compose himself as much as he could. It was not a lot considering his default expression was a neutral scowl and a hunched frame.

 

“Look kids, the Gleefuls may look nice but they are a bunch of lousy scammers like me. I don’t want you fraternizing with them because as much as they are _my ‘_ Enemy Number One’, I’m _their ‘_ Enemy Number One’. Which by association makes them you’re enemy, kapeesh.”

Dipper and Mabel could only look from each other to Stan, they could not quite get the rationality of this rivalry but they could at least tell that Stan was serious about this matter.

 

“Grunkle Stan we know you don’t trust them,-“

 

“Damn right I don’t.”  Stan interrupted Mabel’s sentence with a not so loud mumble.

 

“ _But,”_ Mabel emphasized hoping her uncle would not interrupt her again. “Can’t you trust us?” Mabel blinked and smiled revealing a sincerity that only Mabel Pines could produce.  Stan took one good look in his niece’s eyes and knew he would not win, with a defeated sigh he put his hand on his head.

 

“Fine, we’ll meet you at a place called _‘Greasy’s Diner’,_ there’s only one place like it with a sign you only see in a 50s teen movie. We meet 4:30 on the spot, got it?”

 

Mabel gave her Grunkle a quick bear hug that pushed some of the air out of him while Dipper gave Stan a respectable nod before they headed out.

 

The twins began with a jog past all the Gleeful trucks and Mabel couldn’t help from being mystified.

 

“Watch it Mabel, Stan gave you his trust, you know.” Dipper warned knowing the curious look of her sister.

 

“I know,” Mabel quickly defended herself. “I would never trample on the only show of trust between us and Stan. I just…”

 

“I know, I don’t really understand too much of the discourse either. It’s sort of … disconcerting actually.”

 

“Yeah, maybe we can help Stan and the Gleefuls make up from whatever stupid fight they’re having!” Mabel’s eyes lit up and looked hopefully to Dipper.

 

“I don’t think that would work, I mean you know how Grunkle Stan is right?” Dipper reasoned.

 

“I mean, it couldn’t hurt to try?” Mabel shrugged then began picking up her pace as they made it past the array of trucks.

 

“It could hurt a lot, Mabel.” Dipper remembered those times where he did try to help Mabel’s schemes or try to help Stan. Both became very illegal very fast. His twin sister merely huffed at the assumption and ran faster on the path.

 

“Wanna race to town?” Mabel changed the subject as she felt the breeze on her skin.

 

“That shouldn’t even be a question.” Dipper simply stated as he bolted ahead. Mabel was right beside him though and they left a small dust trail behind them. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Aww Sixer, did you not miss me?” a blonde man knocked at a rotting wooden door knowing full well the man he was talking to was behind it.

 

“My family has helped you quite a bit, Ford. What’s the use of ignoring this generation when you’re already in deep from the last?”

 

“Go away, Cipher!” A voice boomed from behind the door, full of rage. “I will _never_ agree to your offer!”

 

“ _Please_ Ford, it’s _Bill_ Cipher. Cipher was for the old visionless part of the family. Me, I got plans.” Bill’s eyes darkened and a smile stretched on his face.

 

“And what in the good name of _sanity_ makes you think that I would ever want to be a part of _your_ plans!”

 

“Whoever said sanity was good is a shmuck, Fordsy.” Bill flatly replied picking at his nails. “Besides, you help me, you’d not only be the buzz of the scientific community, but the entertainment industry too. Wouldn’t that give your brother an even bigger scowl on his face?” A pause was met with Bill’s words until Ford spoke.

 

“My brother has nothing to do with this.” The solemn reply was exactly what Bill was hoping for.

 

“Maybe he does…” Bill pressed on, which only caused another pause in their conversation. The blonde did not mind though, patience was such a rewarding thing.

 

“What… do you mean?” Ford sounded like he was speaking through gritted teeth, saying every word with a cautiousness that border lined paranoia. Ford was always so weary of the Ciphers it became entertaining to Bill as a child.

 

“Well Ford, I don’t know if you even get the papers here or not but the _circus_ is in town!” Bill laughed as he heard Ford begin to unlock all of the locks on his door.  It swung open to reveal the crazy old man with a frantic and angry expression on his face.

 

“Dad shut down the circus years ago!” Ford stated angrily.

 

“Well guess who opened it up again?” Bill reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a newspaper and handed it to Ford. The headline was ‘ _TWO CIRCUS’ TWO TWINS’_ it showed a page that was a close up of two adolescent twins and an old man who bared a strong resemblance to Ford.

 

“Looks like your brother reopened his old childhood dreams with your great niece and nephew as his stars. I mean, if your brother can live his dreams, why not you?” Bill outstretched his hand to Ford who was still engrossed in the paper. That was odd, Ford was always an exceptionally fast reader, but he was just staring at the picture.

 

“I have… a great niece and nephew.” Ford started slowly looking at the picture of Dipper and Mabel like he was looking at a couple of newborns. 

 

“Yes, the _Shooting Star_ and the _Pine Tree._ Acrobats of amazing prowess and stupid matching outfits. Can we get back to the matter at _hand?”_ Bill referred to his hand still unshaken.

 

“What are they doing there?” Ford half asked, half wondered out loud.

 

“Performing…” Bill did not know where this was going, but if he could get Ford on his side he should try to read the situation.

 

“Stan is making them perform..? They’re just children he can’t just put them in the life we used to- And they’re twins too- What kind of twisted fantasy does he think he’s living?” Ford snapped while Bill could only watch the ever composed man do so. Could Ford really become so emotional over people he has never met just because they were related to him by blood? Odd.

 

More likely though, the cause of his outburst was his twin brother Stan, Ford never really knew how to let go of a grudge. Of course, Bill did not complain, this was the best way to have Ford under his finger after all.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to see them, Ford?” Bill began to arrange his speech back into topic. Ford only looked at him with a feral wariness.

 

“Forget it, Cipher. I may be angry but I’m still not dumb enough to listen to you.” Ford was about to head back inside the safety of his cabin when Bill’s arm wrapped around his shoulder.

 

“So you’d let your niece and nephew fly off without even a good bye? They would never even know you exist!” Bill left a pause for effect. “Man Ford, do I ever underestimate how much of a paranoid hermit you actually are, tsk tsk. I mean when are they ever going to think to come into a rotting cabin in the edge of the woods? And even if they did, why would they believe a crazy old grump like you?” Bill laughed and saw that Ford was starting to look less angry and more agitated. _Good._

“At least if you took my offer, they would be happy to see you doing something they already know. And you would have all the excuses to see them and talk them out of the circus business and the _Evil Clutches_ of your brother…

 

“I mean, if you want. You could do the job only until this other circus leaves.” Ford now looked at the man suspiciously and glared at his deceptive eyes.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean if you do this little pet project for me, I’ll let you off the hook once your brother’s circus is out of Gravity Falls.” Bill knew he had this deal in the bag as he saw Ford give a contemplative look

 

“And… this is _just_ for as long Stanley is in town?” Ford slowly phrased his own terms.

 

“Sure.” And for the second time Bill outstretched his hand.

 

This time, Ford took it.   

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect regular updates by the way. But i'll do my best!


End file.
